


A whole new world

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on the disney movie Aladdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: A yousana fic based on the film Aladdin





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely based on the movie so there are some things that I wanted to tell you about it.
> 
> -There are lots of references to the movie, scenes and quotes taken right from the movie (like “do you trust me?” “ain’t never had a friend like me” “….sounds strange don’t you think?” and basically the whole last scene) If you don’t understand something, like for example the first parragraph, maybe you should rewatch/watch the movie, believe me, I didn’t remember half of the things hahah
> 
> -The fic is based on the movie so some characters may seem a little bit out of character, especially Sana’s father. I know that he would never act like he does in the beginning but in the movie, Jasmine’s father pressures her to marry a prince and only a prince. So the closest thing I could find for this fic was Sana’s father wanting her to be with a muslim guy. I really hope that no one feels annoyed or upset about this, again, I’m just following the movie.
> 
> -I’m sorry if the ending is rushed up and messy, but honestly, the ending of the movie is kind of like that.
> 
> -I’ve erased Jafar’s character from the fic because I didn’t want to make the fic too long and I didn’t think he was necessary. Also just in case it isn’t clear, Elias is the Genie hahah
> 
> Well I think that’s it, again I really hope no one gets upset by this, I’m just following the movie. I’ve rewatched it and taken notes to be as fair to the movie as possible

Welcome to Oslo, a city in the south of Norway. It’s actually its main city. Here a lot of families leave and … wait wait wait, don’t go, I have interesting stories to tell. Like that one about that cute blonde girl that met a cute blond boy and…okay, fine, that’s not the story you want to hear right? You’re here for the good stuff. Fine, I’ll give it to you. This story begins with a family, the Bakkoush family, or more specifically, with a girl…Sana.

Sana was loved in her family, she had caring parents and two lovely brothers, although one of them didn’t live with them anymore. Her parents were strict, not authoritarian, but strict, they wanted the best for their daughter, or what they thought it was the best. As she grew up, Sana had always heard her parents saying that one day she’d find a good muslim boy who would take care of her. And there was nothing wrong with that, Sana liked the idea. But as she got older and reached her teenage years she heard that sentence more and more often, sometimes they would even try to introduce her to some boys. Sana knew they were doing it for her own sake, they wanted to see her happy but sometimes she felt as if they were pressuring her. She didn’t want to be with anyone until she was ready, she didn’t want to be with anyone for the sake of being with them, she wanted to fall madly in love with the most unexpected person. But, what would happen if that person wasn’t muslim?

 -x-

 ** _“Sana, have you seen Nayat’s son lately?”_**  her father asked her one Sunday morning  ** _“He’s grown up to be a very nice  young man. I ran into him the other day at the Mosque.”_**

**_“Seriously? Again? I told you, I don’t need you to find me anyone”_ **

**_“I’m not trying to find you anyone, Sana. I just want you to get to know more people, you’re always with your high school friends. Maybe you should meet new people”_ **

**_“And what is wrong with the people I know?”_ **

**_“I just want you to be taken care of”_ **

**_“Well, maybe I should be the one to decide that!”_ **

She shook her head and got out of the kitchen putting on her shoes.

 ** _“Where are you going?”_**  her father asked as he followed her

**_“Out”_ **

**_“Sana…you know I only want the best for you”_ **

**_“Yes dad I know, you want me to find a nice muslim boy who can take care of me and I really hope that one day I’ll find him but that’ll be my decision and not yours”_ **

With that she turned around and left the house.

 -x-

She didn’t remember the last time she had walked along the street market. The stalls were full of food and people filled the street. As she passed a fruit stall something caught her attention. There was a young kid, he was probably around 6 years old, looking at the apples. His clothes were dirty and ripped. He was clearly a homeless boy. Her heart ached at the view, how it was possible that a kid that young had to live like that? Without even thinking about it she walked over to him and took an apple from the stall.

 ** _“Do you want one of these?”_**  Sana asked the boy as she offered the apple to him

He nodded shyly and took it from her. He took a bite from it and smiled. Then he turned around to look at who seemed like it was his mother. Sana looked at her too and saw gratitude in her eyes. She nodded and looked at the kid as he went back to her mother.

 ** _“I hope you have money to pay for that”_**  she heard a male voice saying behind her

 ** _“Huh?”_** she turned around and saw a man in her 40s frowning at her

**_“You gave one of my apples to that boy, you better pay for that”_ **

**_“Oh sure”_** she said as she patted her pockets looking for her wallet only to find out that she had left it at home  ** _“Oh I’m so sorry, I must’ve left it at home”_**

**_“That’s not my problem. You took that apple from my store now you need to pay for it”_ **

**_“But I don’t have money on me right now, maybe if you let me call my parents they can bring it now or maybe I can go home and I’ll bring it to you myself”_ **

**_“Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I’m going to let you leave?”_ **

He man took a step closer to her making her shiver in fear.

**_“I swear I…”_ **

**_“Leave her alone”_ **

Sana looked at her left and saw a guy standing right next to her. He was taller than her but he didn’t seem much older than her, maybe one or two years. He had wavy hair and the most beautiful brown eyes Sana had seen in her life. But he wasn’t looking at her, he was glaring at the market man.

 ** _“She gave one of my apples to that kid and now she doesn’t have money to pay for it”_**  the man explained

 ** _“Really? All of this because of an apple? She gave it to a kid that didn’t have anything to eat”_**  they boy said

**_“Well, that’s not my problem. You take something from me, you have to pay”_ **

**_“But I told you, I don’t have money, if you let me go to my house I’ll pay for it”_**  Sana tried to reason with the man

**_“And I’ve told you, I don’t trust you”_ **

**_“This is unbelievable”_**  the boy said  ** _“You know what? I was going to pay for it but you don’t deserve it, how can you be like this? It’s just an apple”_**

He sounded exasperated. He shook his head and looked at Sana gasping slightly as he really got to see her.

Yousef had been walking down the street when he saw a girl giving an apple to one homeless kid. He didn’t get to see the girl properly but he couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. Next thing he knew, a man was yelling at her. Before he could even think about it Yousef walked over to them to try to help the girl. It wasn’t until he had spent about a minute there that he looked to his right and saw her, really saw her. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He didn’t know what it was but there was something in her that made it impossible for him to look away.

 ** _“Well if neither of you are going to pay me then I’ll have to call the police, look there’s an officer”_**  the man said making both Yousef and Sana look at him

He was pointing at a police officer right behind them.

 ** _“Police! Police!”_**  he called

Yousef knew he had to act fast, if the police came then they would be in trouble. Like sure, he could just pay for the apple but it was more a matter of pride, that boy was a mean person and he didn’t deserve it.

He looked at the girl next to him and offered his hand to her.

 ** _“Do you trust me?”_**  he asked

The girl looked at him frowning for a moment not sure of what he was asking. He pointed with his head at the policeman that was approaching them and then looked down at his hand.

Sana bit her lip and thought for a moment. This guy was asking her if she trusted him. She didn’t even know him. But there was something in him…Sana didn’t know why but she did feel like she could trust him. She looked at his hand and took it intertwining their fingers. Then she nodded letting him know that she, in fact, trusted him. Next thing she knew, the boy was kicking one of the sticks that kept the stall firm and all the fruit fell to the floor. He used the distraction to start to run, leading Sana with him. She heard the yells of the man and the police officer but they didn’t stop. They kept running, the boy leading her through the streets. They only stopped once they reached a building. There was a fire escape in the wall.

 ** _“Come on”_** he said as he started to go upstairs.

As they reached the top he crouched to the floor and told her to do the same. They stayed there for a moment until they saw the police and the man running through the street still looking for them

 ** _“I think we’re safe now”_**  he said as he sat down.  ** _“Are you okay?”_**

He looked at her and she felt her stomach making a back flip, who was this guy that had this effect on her?

 ** _“Yes, I’m okay”_**  she said sitting down too  ** _“Thank you”_**

**_“It’s fine. I probably should’ve paid him and not drag you around but…it didn’t seem fair, you know?”_ **

**_“Yes, I get it. He was being mean. He didn’t deserve it”_**  Sana agreed ****

 ** _“So, where were you going before we ran into each other?”_**  the boy asked

 ** _“Oh, nowhere actually. I had a fight with my father and I just had to leave”_**  Sana said shrugging

 ** _“Want to talk about it?”_**  he asked

**_“It’s just…I know he wants the best for me but lately he’s been all like ‘You should meet new people, new muslim people and maybe you’ll find a nice muslim guy to take care of you’ and it’s not like it’s a bad advice or anything, I actually agree but I just…I want to be able to decide for myself you know?”_ **

****

Yousef felt a little disappointed after listening to her. She was looking for a muslim guy, her parents wanted that for her and he wasn’t that. There was no way her parents would approve their relationship. Relationship? What was he even thinking about? He had just met her. He didn’t even know her name and he was thinking about having a relationship with her? How did that make any sense at all? But again, there was something in her…

 ** _“I think is safe to go down now”_**  the girl said looking at the floor

He followed her gaze and saw that indeed the street was empty. Yousef nodded and stood up, leading the way to the street. They started to walk in silence, making sure that they weren’t going to the market’s direction.

 ** _“So…what about you? What were you doing before we ran into each other?”_** she asked him

**_“Nothing really, I was just on my way home from work”_ **

**_“Where do you work?”_ **

**_“In a kindergarten”_**  Yousef said smiling

**_“Really? My brother works in one too. That’s so nice”_ **

**_“Yeah, I really like kids”_**  he said nodding, then he added  ** _“Hey, I just realized, I don’t even know your name yet”_**

**_“Oh, it’s…”_ **

**_“Sana!”_ **

He saw the girl widening her eyes as she heard that name being called.

 ** _“Dad?”_** she said confused  ** _“How did you find me?”_**

Yousef saw as one older man approached them frowning.

 ** _“I’ve been walking around for awhile. You didn’t take your phone so I was just hoping I’d find you”_**  the man said

 ** _“Yeah, I forgot about it”_**  the girl, Sana, answered

Sana…Yousef repeated the name several times in his head as he watched her and her father talking. He loved the sound of her name.

 ** _“You can’t run like that Sana, and who’s this?”_**  her father said pointing at Yousef

**_“Oh, this is…just someone I ran into and…”_ **

**_“Whatever, you have to come with me, we’ll talk about this at home”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“Sana, please”_ **

He saw her taking a deep breath and nodding. She smiled at him apologetically before walking towards her dad.

 ** _“Bye Sana”_**  Yousef said after her

She turned around and looked at him once more, and then, she was gone.

 -x-

 ** _“Earth to Yousef, are you there man?”_**  Elias said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

It was the day after his encounter with Sana, the mysterious girl from the market, and Yousef hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her.

Now he was in his break at work and his colleague, Elias, had been trying to tell him about some girl he was dating for the last 10 minutes but being honest Yousef hadn’t been listening.

 ** _“Sorry, you were saying?”_**  Yousef said shaking his head trying to focus on his friend

**_“Whatever…what’s going on with you? You’ve been distracted the whole morning”_ **

**_“Nothing…It’s just…I met a girl yesterday at the market…”_ **

**_“What? Really? Finally!!”_ **

**_“Yeah, don’t get too excited, I won’t see her again”_ **

**_“What? Why not?”_**  Elias asked

**_“Because she left and I didn’t get her number or anything…and besides I don’t think it would work anyway…she’s muslim and she’s looking for a nice muslim guy…and you know that’s not me”_ **

**_“Well, yeah, but you’re the nicest boy I know, any girl would see that”_ **

**_“Yeah…just forget about it…”_ **

**_“No, but tell me more about her, I want to know”_**  Elias insisted

Yousef sighed remembering the previous morning.

**_“She’s smart and fun and…”_ **

**_“Pretty?”_**  Elias asked

 ** _“Beautiful!”_**  Yousef said excited  ** _“She’s got these eyes that just…wow…and her smile…ahh…but she’s gone, her father found her and made her leave”_**

**_“Oh bro you sound like you’re in love!”_ **

**_“Yeah…maybe…but I mean I have no chance”_ **

**_“Bullshit, you just need to find her and make her see that you’re worth it. Do you at least know her name?”_ **

**_“Yeah, and it’s the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard…Sana”_ **

Elias frowned and squinted his eyes. It couldn’t be…could it? He remembered his father and his sister coming home the previous morning, his sister clearly upset. And he might have heard something about the market.

**_“Uh…Yousef…this girl…was she petite, wearing a hijab, brown eyes, dimples?”_ **

**_“Yes, yes like that exactly”_**  Yousef said nodding

**_“Okay, this is going to be weird but…let me show you a picture”_ **

Elias took his phone and searched for a picture of his sister. He found one with both of them smiling, his arm around her.

 ** _“Is this the girl?”_**  he asked showing Yousef the picture

**_“Yes!!! That’s her, that’s Sana!!! How do you know her? Wait…she’s not…she’s not your girlfriend, is she?”_ **

**_“No, no, no, no. She’s my sister”_ **

**_“Your sister? But I thought you only had one sister”_**  Yousef said confused

**“ _And I do”_**

**_“But…you’re always referring to her as your baby sister and she’s like…what? One or two years younger than us?”_ **

**_“Well yeah but she’s still my baby sister”_ **

**_“Oh god, now I feel so embarrassed. I’ve talked about her eyes and her smile with you and…”_**  Yousef covered his face with his hands embarrassed

**_“No, it’s fine, it’s fine. Like I told you you’re the nicest guy I know and now that I know that the girl you met is my sister…you know what that means right?”_ **

**_“No…”_ **

**_“That I, my friend, am going to help you”_ **

**_“Help me how?”_ **

**_“I’ll invite you home and you just have to talk to her, it’ll be fine”_ **

**_“What? No, don’t you know me? I suck at talking to girls, I suck at flirting, I always get too awkward”_ **

**_“That’s because you ain’t never had a friend like me, but now I’m going to help”_ **

**_“Have you forgotten something? I’m not muslim”_**  Yousef said shaking his head

**_“But she doesn’t need to know that…not yet”_ **

**_“Elias, I’m not lying to her”_ **

**_“It’s not lying to her, it’s just…omitting the truth until she realizes that you two are made for each other”_ **

**_“And what about your parents”_ **

**_“Same thing, they’ll learn to love you. Just trust me, tomorrow you’ll come to our house and she’ll love you”_ **

Yousef looked at his friend unsure. He wanted to see Sana again, he really really really liked her, he knew that it was too soon but again, there was something in her that he couldn’t shake it. Still, he didn’t want to lie to her about such an important issue. But maybe Elias was right, maybe he could just avoid that topic and let her believe he was muslim until he had proved to her and her family that he was worthy.

 -x-

 ** _“Hey sis”_**  Elias said as he entered Sana’s room with a huge smile on his face

**_“What do you want?”_ **

**_“Why do I have to want anything? Can’t a brother just come and say hi to his sister?”_ **

**_“A brother? Yes. You? No. What do you want Elias?”_ **

**_“I’m just here to let you know that a friend will come over in a few minutes”_ **

**_“Mutta? Adam? Mikael?”_ **

**_“Nope, this one is a new friend. You don’t know him. But maybe you should. He’s such a nice guy. I’m sure you and our parents will love him”_ **

**_“You too Elias? Why can’t you all stop with that already?”_**  Sana said rolling her eyes

Elias had never tried that before, he had always stayed out of the “let’s find Sana a boy” thing. He even had been on her side so many times. And now here he was, trying to set her up with one of his friends. And she wouldn’t have minded any other time but since she had met that boy, she didn’t even know his name, at the market she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. She was so embarrassed about the way she had had to leave. She wished that at least she would know his name, but there was nothing she could do now, there was no way she would meet him again.

**_“I’m not doing anything Sana. I just…I think you’ll get along with this friend. His name is Yousef and he’s such a nice guy”_ **

As he finished the sentence the doorbell rang.

**_“He’s here, come open the door with me”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_“Sana, please? If you don’t want to you don’t have to talk to him but just, please, come and open the door with me”_ **

**_“You’ll leave me alone after that?”_**  she asked

**_“I promise”_ **

Sana shook her head, sighed and stood up following her brother out of her room. She stayed in the hallway as she saw Elias opening the door to his mysterious friend.  

 ** _“No way”_**  Sana whispered as soon as she laid eyes on him.

She felt her heard skip a bit and her hands shaking. The boy she had met in the market, who apparently was called Yousef, was standing right in front of her.

 ** _“Hi Sana”_**  he greeted her with a smile

She looked from him to her brother and then back to him. Then it clicked. This was all a scheme

 ** _“I can’t believe this”_**  Sana said feeling the anger taking control of her body  ** _“This? All of this? This was staged? Was our meeting at the market staged too? Was all a scheme to get us together? I can’t believe this. When are you going to understand that I don’t want anyone to make decisions for me?”_**

She shook her head and left for the backyard before any of the guys could stop her.

 ** _“What did just happen?”_**  Yousef asked confused

 ** _“I guess she thinks this was a set up?”_**  Elias said

**_“What did you tell her?”_ **

**_“That I have this really nice friend and that she’d like him”_ **

**_“Are you kidding me? She told me how she was sick of people trying to make decisions for her and now she’s going to think that that’s exactly what we’re doing”_ **

**_“Okay, relax, all you have to do now is talk to her”_ **

**_“And tell her what?”_ **

**_“The truth…well not the whole truth, but tell her that you didn’t know who she was when you met her at the market and I don’t know… Convince her to go out with you. Do something, Yousef”_ **

**_-x-_ **

Sana was sitting on the grass trying to calm herself when she heard steps behind her.

 ** _“Sana?”_**  she heard his voice saying  ** _“Can we talk?”_**

 ** _“I don’t want to talk to you Yousef”_**  she said surprised as how good his name sounded.

Then she shook her head reprimanded herself for that thought.

**_“Please, just let me explain”_ **

**_“Explain what?”_**  she said standing up and facing him  ** _“That you lied to me?”_**

**_“I didn’t lie to you. I swear I didn’t know you when I met you and I didn’t know Elias was your brother. You have to believe me”_ **

**_“Just leave me alone”_**  she said crossing her arms on her chest

**_“Okay…I’m sorry…just know that I do think that you should be free to make your own choice. Now I’m going to leave and you won’t have to see me again if you don’t want to”_ **

He took a step back and was about to leave when he called him

 ** _“Wait…you really didn’t know who I was?”_**  she asked

**_“I didn’t”_ **

**_“And you didn’t know Elias was my brother when you came here?”_ **

**_“That I did…I was talking about you to him and we realized you were his sister but I only came here because I wanted to see you again, I wouldn’t pressure into anything”_ **

**_“And what did you have planned?”_**  she asked biting her lip

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Well, you said you came here to see me, I’m sure you had something in mind…what did you have planned?”_ **

**_“Well I…”_**  he said scratching the back of his neck nervously  ** _“I wanted to show you something…”_**

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Is a surprise”_**  he looked at his watch and added  ** _“And if you want to see it we have to leave now. What do you say?”_**

She thought about it for a moment. Yes, he had come knowing who she was but he had sworn that he didn’t know who she was when they met. And Elias had said that he was a nice guy, her brother wouldn’t lie to her. She felt really comfortable around Yousef and who knows? Maybe he was the guy for her, the one her parents had been talking about.

**_“Let’s go”_ **

**_-x-_ **

They left the house and quickly made their way to the nearest subway station. As they were about to buy the tickets Yousef insisted that he was paying for hers since it had been his idea to go there but when he patted his pockets looking for his wallet he froze.

 ** _“No way…no freaking way”_**  he muttered

**_“What? What happened?”_ **

**_“I’m so stupid, I can’t believe this”_ **

**_“What happened?”_**  she asked alarmed

 ** _“I’ve forgotten my wallet”_**  he said embarrassed

 ** _“Oh, it’s okay, been there, remember? I’ll pay for the tickets”_** Sana said as she reached for her pockets, cursing herself when she realized they were empty  ** _“I’ve forgotten mine too…”_**

Yousef looked at her and burst out laughing. What were the chances that both of them would forget their wallets?

 ** _“I guess we’ll have to walk”_**  Sana said shrugging

Yousef looked at his watch and sighed. He wanted to be at the spot before the sun would set and if they went walking there was no way they would reach it, even if it was only one subway stop away. He looked around trying to find a solution. His eyes focused on the barriers that only opened once the passengers would introduce their tickets and that stayed opened for about 15 seconds after that. It was a big risk but he had to try. He turned to face Sana and offered his hand to her like he had done the first time they met.

 ** _“Do you trust me?”_**  he asked

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Do you trust me?”_**  he repeated

Sana hesitated but then she nodded and took his hand.

**_“I do”_ **

**_“Then…”_** he looked at the barriers and saw a woman introducing her ticket and the train arriving, this was their chance  ** _“let’s go”_**

With that he started to run towards the barrier and as soon as the woman had passed he took those 15 seconds to get through them, his hand firmly holding Sana’s and bringing her with him.

Sana widened her eyes when she realized what they were doing but she didn’t hesitate as she run through the barriers.

They heard some screaming behind them, the security guy had seen them and was now following them.

Yousef looked at him, then at Sana who nodded at him reassuring her trust in him. Yousef kept running until he reached the train and jumped in it still holding Sana’s hand. She followed him and in a few seconds they were inside the train seeing the doors closing before the security guy could reach them.

They stood in the train panting and laughing.

 ** _“That was…intense”_**  she said between laughs

 ** _“Yeah”_**  he laughed too

 ** _“Uh…Yousef?”_**  she pointed behind him at a security guy who was making his way towards them  ** _“I think his partner may have told him about us”_**

Yousef looked at the security guy and then at her in panic, he didn’t have a solution now.

**_“Damn it…it’s the next stop, we have to get to the next stop”_ **

**_“Do you trust me?”_**  Sana asked as she offered her hand to him, she had an idea

He looked at her blinking, had she just quoted him?

 ** _“Do you trust me?”_**  she repeated

 ** _“Of course”_**  he said taking her hand

**_“Then run”_ **

Now she was the one leading the way. She ran from one wagon to another trying to keep as much distance from the security guy that was following them as it was possible. Just as they reached the last wagon the train arrived to the station and stopped. They jumped off the train as soon as the doors opened and ran out of the station without looking back. They only stopped once they were a few streets away from it and they were sure no one was following them.

 ** _“We need to stop running away from people”_**  Yousef said as he tried to catch his breath leaning against a wall

**_“We definitely do”_ **

**_“But it was fun”_**  he said smiling

 ** _“Yeah”_**  she smiled back  ** _“It was fun”_**

They looked at each other’s eyes for a bit getting lost in the moment.

 ** _“We should go”_**  Yousef said

Sana nodded and followed him.

 -x-

 ** _“Well this is it”_**  Yousef said as they reached the spot

Sana looked around in awe. They were on top of a hill. There were trees and flowers all over the place, bluebells, azaleas and lots of other types of flowers Sana couldn’t even name. But that wasn’t it, from that spot they could see the whole city and just as the sun was setting it was the most beautiful sight Sana had seen in her life. It was as if she was in a whole new world.

 ** _“This is beautiful”_**  she said amazed.

 ** _“Yeah, it is”_**  Yousef whispered, only he wasn’t looking at the city but at her.

She caught him looking and smiled while blushing. He smiled back at her and sat on the grass. She followed his lead and sat next to him, both of them facing the city.

 ** _“It’s such a great thing that Elias told you that I love flowers”_** Sana said biting her lip

 ** _“Yeah, it was…wait what?”_**  Yousef asked looking at her, she wasn’t supposed to know that.  ** _“It was a test, wasn’t it?”_**

**_“Yes, I wanted to see if my brother had had something to do with this”_ **

Yousef sighed embarrassed before talking

**_“I did ask him about what you liked”_ **

**_“And why didn’t you just tell me?”_ **

**_“Because…liking someone you just met sounds strange don’t you think?”_**  he said looking at her

 ** _“Not that strange”_**  she smirked at him and bumped her shoulder against his slightly.

He grinned widely at her, did that mean that she liked him too?

**_“So, how did you find this spot? Did my brother tell you about it?”_ **

**_“No, my grandma used to take me here as a child. I’ve always loved flowers too and she would take me here and tell me the names of all the flowers. Then we would look at the city. She always said that I could achieve everything I wanted in life, that if I wanted to I could even be a prince…she used to call me that, her handsome prince”_ **

**_“That’s a lovely story”_**  Sana said smiling.

 ** _“She died last year. I miss here every day”_** he said looking at her, then he added trying to light up the mood “ ** _and well, no one has called me their handsome prince again”_**

She chuckled and shook her head.

 -x-

 ** _“Thank you for walking me home”_**  Sana said as they reached her house a few hours later.

They had spent the evening talking about random things and laughing. Her cheeks actually hurt from smiling. She had never felt that comfortable around someone as she felt around Yousef. And same thing happened to him, he still couldn’t believe that a girl he had just met could make him feel that much.

**_“Of course”_ **

**_“I’ll see you soon?”_**  she asked hoping she didn’t sound too eager

**_“Yeah, of course…I…I can come by tomorrow if you want to”_ **

**_“I’d love that”_**  she smiled.

**_“Then I’ll see you tomorrow”_ **

She bit her lip trying to decide if she should do what she was thinking about or not. She decided to do it and took a step closer to him leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

 ** _“Goodnight my handsome prince”_**  she whispered as she turned around and started her way to the door

 ** _“Sleep well princess”_**  she heard him saying after her.

He saw her entering the house still in shock from the kiss, he could still feel her lips against his skin. As soon as he was left alone in the street he couldn’t help but yell a huge “YES!” and throw his fist in the air. This was what happiness felt like, he was sure of it.

 -x-

Sana and Yousef kept hanging out for the rest of the week. He would pick her up at her house and they would just grab a coffee, this time they would remember taking their wallets, or just take a walk around the city.

On Friday evening as they arrived to her house the front door opened and her father got out of the house and approached them.

 ** _“So you’re the guy that has been going out with my daughter this past week. Elias has told me about you”_**  he said as he reached Sana and Yousef

 ** _“Nice to meet you, sir”_**  Yousef said afraid of his reaction.

Sana’s father squinted at Yousef making him more nervous that he already was but then he started to laugh.

 ** _“I’m really glad to finally meet you”_**  he said patting Yousef’s back  ** _“I’ve seen my daughter smiling every night after meeting you and I know that’s thanks to you. And my son, Elias, has told me that you’re the best guy he’s ever met”_**

 ** _“Oh”_**  Yousef said blushing as Sana tried to hold her laugh seeing his reaction

 ** _“Ahh, my daughter finally with a nice muslim guy”_**  Sana’s father said as he squeezed Yousef’s shoulder before getting inside the house.

Yousef’s smile dropped at that. He had been feeling guilty about lying to Sana the whole week but now having the confirmation that her father also thought that he was muslim was like a punch in the stomach. He quickly said goodbye to Sana before she could notice his change of mood and waited until she was inside the house to take his phone and text Elias to come out.

 -x-

 ** _“What’s happening?”_**  Elias said as he met his friend outside his front door

**_“I can’t do this anymore Elias. They think I’m muslim. I’m not”_ **

**_“But they like you, Sana likes you, my parents like you”_ **

**_“Because you told them I was muslim”_**  Yousef said exasperated  ** _“What if they find out? What if Sana finds out? I’d lose her”_**

 ** _“But she doesn’t need to find out that you’re not muslim Yousef”_**  Elias said trying to calm him.

**_“I can’t keep lying to her”_ **

**_“You don’t have to”_**  a female voice said startling them.

Leaning against the door frame, a very disappointed Sana was looking at them.

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“I saw you two talking here and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come in…but I guess that won’t be necessary since you two are here plotting to trick me”_ **

**_“Sana it’s not like that”_**  Elias said

**_“Save it…I can’t believe you two lied to me”_ **

Before any of them could answer she turned around and entered the house, closing the door behind her.

**_“That’s it, that’s the end. I’ve lost her. She’ll never forgive me. She hates me”_ **

**_“Yousef, Yousef, relax. Not everything is lost yet okay? You just need to apologize to her”_ **

**_“She won’t listen to me”_ **

**_“Maybe not now but…let me talk to her, I’ll explain everything to her. And you can come tomorrow and tell her”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“No but…go home, I’ll talk to her and you can come tomorrow”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“Sana? Can I come in?”_**  Elias asked as he knocked on his sister’s door

**_“Leave me alone Elias”_ **

**_“Sana please let me explain”_ **

He heard steps getting closer to the door and two seconds later Sana was standing in front of him

**_“What do you want to explain? That you two lied to me?”_ **

**_“Yes but…it wasn’t like that Sana I swear”_ **

**_“Like I’m supposed to believe your word”_ **

**_“Please just listen to me okay?”_**  he begged, Sana crossed her arms on her chest and waited  ** _“Okay, so as he told you Yousef didn’t know you were my sister when he met you. We found out the next day when he was talking about you. He said that he really liked this girl he had met but that her parents wanted her to find a good muslim guy and he wasn’t muslim so he didn’t have a chance with her. When I found out that you were the girl he was talking about I decided to help him. I know Yousef, he’s a nice guy and I knew that you two would get along. I mean you like him, you can’t deny that. I insisted that he shouldn’t tell you that he’s not muslim and he didn’t want to do it at first but I convinced him. The guy thought he didn’t have a chance with you, that’s why he went along with it. But that doesn’t mean that he’s been fake with you. Everything you two have lived this past week has been real. And he feels so bad about lying to you Sana. Right now he was telling me how he couldn’t do it anymore”_**

Sana looked at her brother not sure of what to think. He seemed sincere and she knew that Elias would never do anything that would be harmful to her. And then, there was Yousef, she didn’t want to believe that he was a bad guy. He was the nicest boy she had ever met, he was respectful and kind and funny and smart.

**_“He’s going to come tomorrow to talk to you…it’s your choice Sana but I think you should give him a chance”_ **

**_“What about our parents? They won’t accept it”_ **

**_“We’ll worry about that later. I’m here for you Sana.”_ **

She nodded and took a step closer to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. She was still confused about the whole thing but she knew that she had to give Yousef a chance to at least explain himself.

 -x-

**_“I’m sorry I lied to you”_ **

Those words were the first ones that came out of Yousef’s mouth the following day. He had arrived to Sana’s house at 10 am and she had opened the door and led the way to the backyard without saying anything at all. As soon as they stood in front of each other on the grass he had taken a step towards her and apologized for lying to her. Elias was there too, just in case he needed to meddle between them.

 ** _“I know why you did”_**  she said  ** _“And I forgive you but…”_**

**_“Your parents…”_ **

**_“Yeah…”_ **

**_“So, I guess this is good bye”_**  Yousef said in defeat

 ** _“This isn’t fair”_** she whispered

 ** _“My father doesn’t have to know that you’re not muslim, Yousef”_**  Elias said

Yousef looked at Sana who nodded in agreement with Elias but he shook his head at her.

 ** _“I have to stop pretending to be something I’m not”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“I know…”_**  she sighed

**_“Sana”_ **

Yousef, Elias and Sana were startled to hear Mr. Bakkoush’s voice behind them. He was standing at the backyard door. He had seen them through the window and had decided to join them to ask if Yousef wanted to stay for dinner only to hear them talking about Yousef not being muslim.

 ** _“Is it true? You’re not muslim?”_**  he asked Yousef as he approached them

“ ** _It is true, I’m sorry I lied, sir”_**  Yousef answered looking at the floor

 ** _“Do you like him?”_**  Sana’s dad asked her

**_“I do”_ **

**_“Does he make you happy?”_ **

**_“Yes, he does”_ **

He looked at his daughter, then at Yousef and then back at his daughter. He could see the hope in her eyes.

 ** _“Then I say that you shall be with whomever you deem worthy”_** he said smiling at Sana

Sana’s lip curved into a big grin and she turned to Yousef

 ** _“Him, I choose him”_**  she walked towards him and stood right in front of him  ** _“I choose you Yousef”_**

Yousef’s face lit up at her words and he was about to say something when Elias joined them placing an arm around each of them.

 ** _“Oh all of you, come over here. Group hug!!!”_**  he yelled as he pulled both Sana and Yousef into a hug making them laugh.

 ** _“Well, we should be out of here”_**  Elias said as he pulled apart and walked towards his father  ** _“Good bye you two crazy lovebirds”_**

With that, Yousef and Sana were left alone in the backyard.

 ** _“Can you believe that it was that easy?”_**  Yousef said chuckling

 ** _“No, I honestly thought he wouldn’t allow it…or at least he wouldn’t accept it…us”_**  Sana admitted

 ** _“I’m glad he did”_** he said taking her hand in his

**_“Me too”_ **

**_“So…what now?”_ **

**_“Now…now we start a whole new life”_**  she said smiling

**_“A whole new life for you and me…sounds good”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you've liked it♥


End file.
